British Columbia Sports Hall of Fame
The British Columbia Sports Hall of Fame was established in 1966 to hounour BC's outstanding athletes, teams and builders. The physical hall of fame opened in August 1966 at the BC Pavillion of the Pacific National Exhibition Grounds. The Hall was relocated to its' present home, BC Place in 1992. Ice Hockey Inductees Teams *1914-15 Vancouver Millionaires (1977) (Lloyd Cook, Si Griffis (captain), Hugh Lehman, Mickey Mackay, Kenny Mallen, Jean Matz, Pete Muldoon (trainer), Frank Nighbor, Frank Patrick (playing manager and coach), Jim Seaborn, Barney Stanley, Fred ‘Cyclone’ Taylor.) *1924-25 Victoria Cougars (1977) (John ‘Jocko’ Anderson, Wally Elmer, Frank Foyston, Gordon Fraser, Frank Frederickson, ‘Slim’ Hal Halderson, Harold Hart, Happy Holmes, Clem Laughlin, Harry Meeking, Lester Patrick (manager and coach), Jack Walker.) *1936-37 Kimberley Dynamiters (1976) (Johnny Achtzener (coach), Fred Botterill, Harry Brown, Bill Burnett, Ken Campbell, Jack Forsey, Eric ‘Swede’ Hornquist, James Kemp, Paul Kozak, Art Mackie, Hugo Mackie, Ken Moore, Ralph Redding.) *1938-39 Trail Smoke Eaters (1976) (Joe Benoit, Mickey Brennen, Buck Buchanan, Ab Cronie (playing coach), Bunny Dame, Dave Duchak, Jimmy Haight, Tom Johnston, Dick Kowcinak, Bob Marshall, John McCreedy, Jim Morris, Elmer Piper (coach), Duke Scodellero, Mel Snowden.) *1945-46 Vancouver Canucks (2012) (Bernie Bathgate, Bill Carse, Andy Clovechok, Ernie Dougherty, Dick Gray, Coley Hall (owner), Elmer Kreller, Ed McAneeley, Hec McDonald (trainer), Albert ‘Ab’ McDougall, Chuck Millman, Mel Neilsen, Alex Pringle, Jock Smith, Lyall Swaney, Paul Thompson (coach), Roy Worrall.) *1954-55 Penticton V's (1976) (Bernie Bathgate, Don Berry, Kevin Conway, Jim Fairburn, Harry Harris (trainer), Ed Kassian, Doug Kilburn, George McAvoy, Jack McDonald, Jack McIntyre, Ivan McLelland, Jim Middleton, Don Moog, Dino Moscotto, Ernie Rucks, Mike Shabaga, George Stoll (trainer), Jack Taggart, Hal Tarala, Bill Warwick, Dick Warwick, Grant Warwick (player coach).) *1960-61 Trail Smoke Eaters (1976) (Edmund Cristofoli, Claude Cyr, George Ferguson, Don Fletcher, Cal Hockley, Harold Jones, Bobby Kromm (player-coach), Mike Legace, Norm Lenardon, Seth Martin, Hugh “Pinoke” McIntyre, Jackie McLeod, Walt Peacosh, Gerry Penner, Dave Rusnell, Darryl Sly, Harry Smith, Adolph “Addy” Tambellini.) *1968-69 Vancouver Canucks (2006) (Bob Barlow, Andy Bathgate, Ken Block, Don Cherry, Joe Crozier (manager and coach), Greg Douglas (public relations), Les Duff, Germain Gagnon, George Gardner, John Gofton, Murray Hall, Pat Hannigan, Nick Harbaruk, Duke Harris, Bryan Hextall, Charlie Hodge, Don Johns, Bob Lemieux, Len Lunde, Phil Maloney, Ted McCaskill, Jim McKenney, Billy McNeil, Tracy Pratt, Marc Reaume, Ed Shamlock (trainer), Gerry Sillers, Darryl Sly, Ted Taylor.) * 1994-95 Kamloops Blazers 1995 Memorial Cup, 1995 WHL champions *2002 Canadian Olympic Hockey Team-Men's (BC Members) (2003) (Eric Brewer, Paul Kariya, Johnny Misley, Bob Nicholson, Scott Niedermayer, Brad Pascall (press attaché), Pat Quinn (head coach), Joe Sakic, Steve Tambellini (technical advisor), Steve Yzerman) *2010 Canadian Olympic Hockey Team-Men's (BC Members (2011) (Roberto Luongo, Scott Niedermayer, Duncan Keith, Shea Weber, and Brent Seabrook) Players/Contributers *Andy Moog (2003) *Bob Nicholson (2014) *Cam Neely (2000) *Cesare Maniago (1996) *Danny Gare (2008) *Darcy Rota (2002) *Duncan "Mickey" Mackay (1989) *Frank Fredrickson (1983) *Frank Patrick (1966) *Fred "Cyclone" Taylor (1966) *Fred Page (2001) *Glenn Anderson (2001) *Harold Snepsts (2006) *Ivan McLelland (2005) *Ivan Temple (1984) *Jim Watson & Joe Watson (2002) *Jim Morris (1974) *Joe Sakic (2010) *John Ferguson (1978) *Joseph Patrick (1998) *Larry Kwong (2013) *Lester Patrick (1966) *Lloyd Gilmour (2002) *Lynn Patrick (1968) *Mark Recchi (2017) *Mike Buckna (1989) *Murray "Muzz" Patrick (1968) *Orland Kurtenbach (1997) *Paul Kariya (2015) *Scott Niedermayer (2014) *Seth Martin (1998) *Stan Smyl (2005) *Trevor Linden (2011) Category:Hockey Halls of Fame Category:Ice hockey in British Columbia Category:Established in 1966